Stare Into Icy Eyes
by Gene's Gal
Summary: When Verity Dreams Of A Mysterious Man, She Dosen't Realise That He Would Be A Part In A Extraordinry Adventure She Will Go Through. I Do Not Own The Movie Apart From My OC Characters, Rated M For Adult Themes.
1. One

Stare Into Icy Eyes

One

_A field of gold. I wander through it, barefoot. Wearing a blue dress that touched my knees, my usual plain bob hair was now longer and curly. I could hear the birdsong, a smile went across my face. Feeling the warm setting sun touch my skin, never had I felt so peaceful and welcome in this blissful yet unknown place._

_"Verity?" I suddenly stop, breathing out a gasp from my rosy red lips. That voice, so silky and seductive, where did it come from? My deep blue eyes search my surroundings, there wasn't a single soul around. I was simply alone._

_"Verity?" It's calling me again. How on earth did it know my name? Spinning my body around, my blood instanly froze within that very moment I moved. There, standing like a romantic hero from a romance novel, was the most handsome yet arrgoant man I have ever seen._

_But it was his eyes that captured my attention, like ice they were. My body trembled of the way he was staring at me like that, it was mere meters we were standing yet I felt like he was standing right in front of me. The thought of it was chilling._

_"Who are you?" I ask, breathlessly. He didn't answer, only a slight smirk appears on his lips. With all my strengh, I turn around trying to slow down my beating heart that is pounding against my chest like a fast drum. I close my eyes and pray that if this was a dream perhaps I could wake up._

_"Oh Verity..." I uttered a groan of the way he sighed out my name. I could feel the inner strengh inside, begging and screaming at me not to succumb to this mysterious man. Without noticing, he suddenly wrapped his strong arms across my waist and whispered faint words in my ear before my legs gave away and everything went black._

* * *

I awoke, panting and sweating. Not a good look. This was the seventeeth time that I had this dream and not once have I told anyone about it. Not even my family and friends. Only I, nearly every night, close my eyes and relive that strange yet erotic moment with him.

I didn't know his name, all I could I see or even remember was that he wore a white loose shirt that showed a bit of hair on his broad chest and green trousars. His long chestnut hair flows over his shoulders but it's those pair of orbs that seriously haunts me to no end.

Puffing out a long sigh, I turn to see that my clock was flashing 8:07. OMG, I was going to be late for collage! Kicking off the covers, I dashed to the bathroom only to find the "Do Not Disturb" sigh on the door handle.

With one fist, I slammed it hard against it. "Oi, hurry up in there!" I screamed. "No Verity, I'm having my hourly bath. I did try and call you over a thousand times but you didn't listen so you will just have to wait or go without!" Replied my room mate, Samantha.

I growled at her, so glad that I'm NOT best friends with that lying bitch. Stomping back in the bedroom we share, I take off my sweaty nightdress (ugh, that's a another one I have to wash because of that dream. Thanks a lot, Mr Hottie Stranger!), put on some jeans and a t-shirt with a faded logo.

Brushing my unruly bobed brown hair, I gathered my stuff together in my black backpack and left the apartment with a almighty bang of the door. Igorning Samantha's loud and sweary comments as I stepped outside, I jogged to the train station to catch the twenty pass eight ride.

But once I entered the station, there was utter choas. Trains were either delayed or canceled for unknown reasons, people were angry and started shouting at the poor workers who tried to calm them down and sort of explained what was going to happen next.

Rolling my eyes, I exited and gave a stern warning to other people that were heading towards it. The looks I got were unforgettable, sometimes was it even wise to say anything to them anymore? After today, probably not.

So it was a thirty minute walk from where I lived to the collage, yep there was no chance I could sneak into my hideout where my best friends would be waiting to catch up with any kind of gossip they had and head straight to work.

Undoing the code on my locker, I opened it to let my eyes fall on a picture that always sends bad chills down my spine. I should've taken it down after what happened but I tend to forget. Now staring at it, memories begin to appear.

* * *

**It seemed like only yesterday that I met Gus, the most gorgeous and ever so charming man on this planet. Me and my friends (Jade-blonde and bittersweet, Kerry-warm and intellent and Rachel-quiet and loving) were having a girls night out where shots and singing along to ABBA songs reigned.**

**While they had boyfriends, I was the only single one though I was proud to be free. But until I laid eyes on him, all of that changed within a click of the fingers. I was smitten instanly and we hadn't even spoken to each other.**

**He was the first to come towards me, offering his hand like a gentleman, for a slow dance which I glady accepted. Not once did we utter a word while we swayed to the music, our eyes never leaving. It was like something out of a rom-com that I've seen one too many times.**

**After that, we talked until the early hours of the morning. My friends decided to leave without saying goodbye (don't worry, I got them back with cheeky text messages though they did want to know what happened between me and Gus).**

**What did happen was we got into a taxi, I was the first to be dropped off and we shared a tender yet passionate kiss that lasted more than minutes. The driver grew impatient, offering that he should take me to his place but I shook my head kindly.**

**"I'll call you, Verity." He said, with a wave as the car drove off. I watched until it disappeared from sight. A blissful sigh escaped from my lips, that was my first ever kiss! I would never forget that night for all of my life.**

**It wasn't long until Gus surprised me by appearing outside the collage with roses in one hand and choclates in the other. We began dating that very day, he was so romantic and wooed me away to wonderful trips around the world.**

**I was in love within four months of the relationship, everyone noticed it especially random people on the street (perhaps it was the massive smile across my face) but whatever the reason, I was seriously happy to be with him.**

**But things never last forever, I wouldn't think that one man could shatter a beautiful partnership just like that. I remember that day all too well, my heart still bears the painful scars of that shocking discovery.**

**Lying in each other's arms, making love like rabid rabbits, I stood there watching feeling betrayed yet numb to the core. Once he reached his peek, he screamed out my name instead of whoever he was doing it with.**

**"Who the hell is she?" The bitch said, staring at him with the biggest frown I had ever seen. He looked at her, laughing nervously. "Go on then, Gus. Why don't you tell her?" I said with a uneven tone of voice.**

**He spun his head so fast it could've fallen off (mmm, a grisly yet pleasureable sight!), those wonderful eyes I adored staring in were filled with lies. Right there and then, Gus was the most ugly man that ever lived.**

**"Ah Verity! It's not what you think, darling!" He said, pulling out of the slut and dashed towards me. I looked at his penis, the cheek of him not using a condom! So glad that I didn't lose my virginaty to him though we did think and talk about it during our time together.**

**"Look at me, sweetheart." He cupped my cheek, I slapped his hand away burning a evil glare at him. "Oh yeah, I'm looking at Gus. With digust!" I yelled. The woman covered herself with one of the sheets, removed herself from the bed and crept out of the room before I could grab her hair.**

**"Please babe, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "You're not sorry, Gus. Far from it. How dare you take me like that then stab me in the back? I trusted you soildly, I loved you so much that my heart would've burst! We're finished, it's over."**

**With that, I turned my heel and left his place igorning his cries of my name and the constant flow of tears running down my face. People looked at me sadly, like they knew what had happened and felt sorry for me.**

**But I didn't need their pity, right now I wanted to creep into my bed and sleep the rest of my life away. My friends begged for me to get out of the house three weeks later, I smelt terribly and lost a good deal of weight.**

**It took time for me to gather myself from the black hole of depression I longed to be in forever, I returned to collage and focused on my studies more than going out and having fun. I refused to be around a man.**

* * *

So now after six months since, I finally had the power to rip up that picture and threw the pieces in the bin just a few meters from me. That heaviness inside that I carried for so long had been released, I breathed out a long sigh.

Gus was in my past, buried and forever forgotten. He has put me off men for life now so why on earth did I dream of that handsome stranger recently? That I couldn't figure out the answer, perhaps I might never will.

The shrilling bell rang, I slammed my locker door shut and headed to the first class I had to today which was History. Hooray, a lesson I deeply adore and enjoy. That would shut all my troubling thoughts up, wouldn't it?

Boy, was I wrong!

Author's Note: So What Do You Think?


	2. Two

Stare Into Icy Eyes

Two

Stepping inside the classroom, I noticed my friends who were waving at me. Dashing towards them, I sit on the empty chair they save for me that was by the window. "Where were you?" Kerry asked, sucking her lollypop.

"Don't ask, long story." I groaned, taking my bag off my shoulder and dumping it by my feet. Before they said anymore, our history teacher came in. I admired Mrs Richards since, she was a warm and compassionate woman that always had patience and listened to you with any questions you had.

"Good morning everyone." She said with a smile. "Good morning, Mrs." We replied in union. "I hope everyone had a nice weekend." "Ha, not mine." I muttered. Remembering Saturday and Sunday was a boring experience of homework, studying and catching up with Gossip Girl.

"Now today, we are going to be looking at this.." Her words started to fade away as I turned my head to look out of the window to be stunned at what I was seeing. There was a woman, wearing a very familer dress, running towards the trees outside.

Strangely taken by this, I didn't realise the sudden horror that was awaiting for me when the figure stopped and stared directly at me. I gasped in pure terror, the running woman was me! Turning around, I poked my friends to take a look.

"What? I don't see anything Verity!" Kerry hissed. "What's going on girls?" Mrs Richards said in a warning tone of voice. I swallowed hard and was about to begin until Jade butted in. "Verity thinks she can see herself outside."

Never have I been so embarassed by a sea of laughter all around me, I slid down my chair totally ashamed. "Be quiet class!" She snapped, then placed a stern stare at me. "You shouldn't be looking outside, Verity. You should be focusing on what I'm saying."

"I understand Mrs, I'm sorry." I replied. "Right. Now, where was I?" Closing my eyes, I puffed out a sigh of relief though I knew from then on I won't be looking out of any windows today or any other day. But I know I wasn't seeing things, that running figure was me. Question was: Why?

* * *

Ah lunch, the best time of the day. Where everyone in collage comes down to eat and relax either inside or outside. While Kerry, Jade and Rachel went to sit with their boyfriends in the sunny part, I walked towards those trees.

A caressing breeze touched my skin, leaving several goosebumps in it's invisable wake. I shut my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Soon, my mind began to play it's game of possiable maybes and wonderful what ifs.

* * *

_Two horses, one white and the other brown, run through a meadow of green and freshly bloomed flowers. I wander through this, humming "All Good Things Come To A End" by Nelly Furtado. Birdsongs echo this blissfully peaceful land around me._

_I notice a small stream that had crystal clear water, my throat was instanly dry. Taking a sip, I felt it flow down and stopped the nagging thirst. When I moved my eyes, I noticed a male figure that looked strangely familer on the other side._

_Rising my gaze, there he was. Tall and proud, strong and mysterious. Those icy eyes burning back at me, never had I felt so unsettled yet drawn by this man. Wearing a uniform that reminded me of one of the History books I had flicked through a while ago, it really did suit him._

_The brown horse went to bow it's head against the man's shoulder, he turned away from me to gently caress the animal in a loving montion. It made me even more breathless at this scene, who was this guy that was bringing out so much already yet I didn't even know his name?_

_The white horse jogged towards me, it's beautiful mane fell over it's eyes. Tearing my never ending gaze from him, I stroked the horse and whispered sweet things in it's ear. "Ride her.." He said. I gasped and looked at him, a smirk was across his face._

_"W...what?" I stuttered like a idoit. Great, well done Verity! "Ride her." He repeated, giving a seductive stare back at me that sent thousands of shivers running up and down my spine. Swallowing several times, I turned to discover a saddle was prepared for me out of the blue._

_Okay, I like horses but never ridden one. Not once in my life where I begged over and over again to my parents for lesson which they instanly refused. Deep down, I'd never forgave them throughout my childhood and early teen years until I soon got over it._

_"Allow me.." He whispered from behind. I gasped as his broad hands were on my waist and placed me on the saddle within seconds. Looking down at him, I could feel my heart thundering against my chest. There was just no way he could move from where he was to here like that._

_Suddenly his horse appeared which he hopped on, I got a good view of his butt (not bad indeed!). He noticed me staring at him like a pervert, I spun my head away igorning the rising burning of my cheeks. A slight chuckle escaped from his lips._

_"Follow yourself, Verity. Follow you in the blue dress." He said. Turning my head around, he took off in a trot leaving me speechless and stunned._

* * *

I reopened my eyes to discover that I was the only one outside. How long had I been standing here like a dreaming moron? Then again, it was a good dream until he left me. Bastard. But why did he say that I had to follow myself?

Shaking my troubling thoughts, I turned my heel and headed towards the collage building dreading the telling off from one of the teachers until suddenly I was pushed violently to the ground. "Oi, watch it!" I shouted.

But to my horror, instead of it being a random student, I was looking at myself that was standing before me. Haunted and a little disturbed, the woman broke into a run towards those trees. "Hey wait!" I cried, following her.

Then I could hear my name being said constanly like a echo, it had to be that guy's voice. No other man could speak so richly and enchanting like him. Getting louder now as I walked through the trees, my eyes focusing on the blue dress.

Unknown to me, a car was driving at a alarming speed. The driver was talking on his mobile until he looked up and saw me, he pushed his foot down on the petal but it was too late. I was thrown backwards to land hard on the pavement.

The blue dress me stood before me. "Go to him, Verity." She said with a faint smile, then she disappeared. I heard loud screaming from a distance, the raw pain was clawing my injured and battered body. My eyes were struggling to stay open anymore, darkness wanted me to succumb and I gladly did before I knew anymore.


End file.
